justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
AH-33 Topachula
The AH-33 Topachula is a helicopter gunship in Just Cause 2. Appearance The AH-33 Topachula is an Apache gunship-like helicopter, armed with missile pods and Miniguns. Depending on the location in which you find it, it will be painted in one of three colours: Desert (sandy yellow and brown), snow (white and grey), or jungle (two different shades of green). In reality, it would be incapable of flight, due to the lack of a tail rotor, and shape of the tail itself. It should be noted however, that by utilizing twin rotors, or the NOTAR system, some helicopters lacking tail rotors are capable of flight. *Like the MD Explorer (link to Wikipedia). This one has a large pipe that directs engine exhaust to the side at the rear. *Like the Kamov 27 (link to wikipedia). This one has a double main rotor. Performance It's certainly clear why the AH-33 Topachula is not as frequently used as the UH-10 Chippewa from its performance. It's slightly slower than the Sivirkin 15 Havoc and faster than the Chippewa. It is unfortunately cursed with a dreadful rate of turn compared to both the others, meaning that it does not cope well with multiple enemies and so is best used with ranged attacks against bases. Its dual miniguns can not aim as low as the Havoc's. This makes it difficult for taking out ground troops and small objects. It has an extremely slow takeoff compared to the other two attack helicopters and you may get shot while waiting, but the Topachula does at least keep the same armour rating as the Havoc. To be noted though, it can carry a LOT more than the Chippewa. The weapons can tear up a settlement that has plenty of destructible objects and likewise can be very good at defending itself at long range air-to-air or long range air-to-ground combat. Its rockets and minigun pods allow it to make quick work of any enemy without being hit back. Flying this at low altitude near buildings is still dangerous, considering its heavy armour. It will still flip in random directions, just like lighter helicopters, when hit by another aircraft, or enough force from an explosion. The Topachula is overall quite good as long as the player knows how to handle it. This table is from the official strategy guide: Locations It's rarely used by the Panau Military due to the UH-10 Chippewa being a faster and more maneuverable option. If the player is at a high heat level and keeps shooting down the Chippewas, there is a smaller chance of a Topachula showing up although when this shows up the enemy pilots are very vindictive and aggressive when shooting at the player. They are also abit clumsy due the programming of the artificial intelligence and the slower maneuverability. *The Topachula is common in many Military bases in Panau, Ports or Airports, sometimes alongside a H-62 Quapaw on landing pads. This opens up an opportunity for destruction from above, or to take refuge when low on health. *It's also found at the Lembah Firdaus in the Selatan Archipelago. At X:19106; Y:25870, north side of the compound next to two garages. *At Pulau Berapi, near the main Flak Cannon, behind an indestructible silo. *One is located at Kem Jalan Merpati down by Colonel Dollah. This spawn point is glitched. It's near the helipad, but obviously programmed in the wrong place, because it falls down the hillside as soon as it spawns. This Youtube video shows all its locations: Link. Trivia *In some instances it is possible to turn the helicopter quite fast when you have enough momentum due to the fact that it's very heavy. Also, when the tail bashes into something it will turn very fast, often leading to a crash, resulting in death if not bailed out of. Gallery Kem Jalan Gurun.jpg|At Kem Jalan Gurun. Tanah Raya Timur Eta heli.jpg|At Tanah Raya Timur Eta. Pulau Ketam Besar.jpg|At Pulau Ketam Besar. Kampung Kala Merah.jpg|At Kampung Kala Merah. Video Category:Helicopters Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Military Vehicles